


Paint My Skin, Show My History

by Pixel_Runner



Series: Guarding Home [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Discussion of Family, F/M, Scarification, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:16:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10073708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixel_Runner/pseuds/Pixel_Runner
Summary: A conversation Amelia and Drax need to have.  I'm just not sure when.  Makes no sense out of the context of the series.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, so not beta read. 1st draft. Written on the website on a tiny screen.

Amelia woke up first.  She always woke first.  But after that first time, she decided that just because she woke up first, didn't mean she needed to get up first.

He left the light on for her, enough that she could see the outlines of things in the room.  She wondered how bright it was for him.  Was he so sensitive to light that this was bright as day?  Or was it that he could see into the infrared spectrum and could navigate by the respective heat signatures in the room.  Either way, he didn't need the light.  He left it on as a kindness for her.

At this point, it wouldn't have mattered too much.  She could get around in the dark of his room based on memory and a reliance on him being careful with this things.

Ha! He was always careful with her too.  What must he think of her?  This weird little alien creature he bought because he like the look of her skin, then promptly sacrificed the aesthetics he wanted for her comfort.  What must he think of her and her fairly pathetic need for warmth.  He wandered the ship half naked at all times, completely oblivious to the cold.  If he were ~~human~~ Terran, his body temperature would be slightly feverish. She ran her fingers lightly over his chest, tracing a scar that might have been a dragon or a snake or might have been some nameless monster she had yet to encounter.

He gave a little sigh and caught her hand in his.  She waited to see if he was going to wake.  Not yet, apparently.  She tried to get her hand back.

"I am keeping this." Drax said without opening his eyes.  "It is most unfair that you would tickle me in my sleep."

"I wasn't trying to tickle you.  I was trying to figure out what this shape is."

"That is the day, my daughter, Kamaria was born."

"They are your stories?"

"What did you think they were?"

'I didn't know."  Amelia hesitated.  "Did... did Hovath wear her stories as well?"

Drax tensed.  Amelia apologized. "I am sorry.  I didn't mean to upset you."

"Females make their own stories.  Where their skin stretched to grow life.  Or crinkles with laughter.  We pray that they will never go into battle or be injured to have wounds to carve."  He sat up and looked sharply at her.  "I would never carve your skin!" It came out fierce and a little angry.

"Thank you."

He did not seem to find this a satisfactory response.  "You markings are beautiful to me.  Peter is unmarked and I have be unwilling to ask if you were marked against your will."

It took Amelia a moment to mentally translate that.  "These flowers represent the countries I where I have lived or worked."  She pointed to a leaf on her right sacral dimple.  "This is a  _shamrock_ it represents the country of  _Ireland._ " She pointed to her thigh.  " _Calla lily_ is for _Ethiopia_.   _Serbia_  got two, the _plum flower_ and the _lilac_.   _Hibiscus_ for _Haiti_.  They all have places.  I meant to get them coloured at some point, but it just never worked out that way."

"You chose these?"

"Yes.  They are pretty but they are the story of my life, of the things that I have done."

"Is there one for... Azul?"

"They do not represent people. The closest is this one.  The _Golden Trumpet Tree_.  We met while I was learning about  _Malaria_  management.  Umm... it's a disease that is spread by tiny biting insects."

Drax considered this.

"Do you wish to speak of him?"

"Really, really don't want to speak of him."

"Are you ready for me to bring you food?"

"Um, I can wait.  . . . Drax?  Why are you always bringing me food?"

He hesitated.  This was not something that kind men spoke of back home. Never, ever comment on a woman's body.  There is too many cultures that use shame to control their people.  Too many women who criticize each other to for their own advancement.

"Drax?"

She did not understand, he thought.  Maybe it is different on Terra. Maybe...

He sat up and looked at her.  "I love you.  I want to take care of you."

He stopped.  She waited. He sighed and continued:

"Females need a higher percentage of body fat than males.  Among my species, females do not eat while in heat.  They need additional fat stores before pregnancy because they can not consume enough to keep up with a growing baby during their pregnancy.  Towards the end, before the baby is born, it is hard to move around very much.  Fortunately, her mates will bring her food.  I am demonstrating that I will be a good provider."

Amelia waited to make sure he was finished talking.  "Drax, you understand, that I am not physically capable of having your child, right?"

He took a moment to consider his next words very carefully.  "Should you wish to have children, should you allow me, I would claim any child that came from your body as my child as well."

Amelia sat up to look at him.  "When I found out I was pregnant, I was so happy.  When I told David, he was upset and immediately told me I needed to get an abortion.  I didn't understand why.  I didn't know what he was.  Then everything... happened.  I thought I was in a good relationship and in a place in my life where I could settle down and raise a family.  Now...  I don't know.  You feel safe to me.  But what happens if you go to war on Thanos and I am left alone with a child?"

"You would not be.  If I were to die, you would go to work on Xandar with Groot and raise our daughter on stories of me."

"Why Groot?"

"I believe he will survive anything, with a little care.  If any of the other members of our family survive, I believe they would care for you as well."

"Our family?"

"Do you not see that everyone on this ship is our family?  This ship is our home and these people are not just our friends.  They have fought with me, they have fought beside me, they have forgiven me.  We guard not just the galaxy but each other.  We are Groot.  We are family.  All of us."

**Author's Note:**

> Feed the Muse


End file.
